The present invention relates to an apparatus for a point lasting machine, and more particularly to an apparatus for folding over a shaft or upper edge of a shoe at a ball and joint part of a last of the point lasting machine.
Point lasting machines are well known in the art. However, in these machines it is quite possible that the leather of the shaft or upper, which is folded at the ball and joint part of the last, will escape or unfold and come out at the end of the reeving process, thus producing an undesired condition. The prior art does not disclose any apparatus for holding the shaft edge in a folded position against the insole of the shoe at the ball and joint part of the last immediately before the reeving process.